United Again
by SkylarBear
Summary: Rufus thought Tseng was dead. When they are once again united, they prove to each other that it's not true through some good old fashion loving. :  Tseng/Rufus, also a touch of Reno/Rude.


Pairing: Tseng + Rufus

Rating: M - Male/Male love (sex) scene, some fluff too-don't like, please don't read!

A/N: I'm placing this to be around the time Tseng finally shows up in Advent Children. Of course, Rufus had every right to believe the man was dead…they have to have some personal time to adjust that opinion. ;)

Disclaimer: You know I don't own it and I know that I'm not making one freaking penny doing this.

Please review, for it makes me happy. …In my pants.

Without further ado…

Leave it to Rufus. He was the only one who could jump out of a skyscraper and feel one hundred percent confident that his Turks would find a way to catch him. Or maybe he was just an idiot who felt like throwing himself off of a skyscraper.

Who knows. Without Tseng there, who ireally/i knows what went through the young President's mind as he oh-so-casually threw himself to the ground hundreds of feet below. Maybe he simply didn't care anymore.

In the end, Rufus-instead of meeting the hard ground that would have ended it all as mercilessly as a bullet through the brain-met a safety net. There was confusion, of course, but then utter elation when he saw who was standing there with a small grin upon his face.

Tseng. Goddesses, he was alive.

There was business to attend to first. It wouldn't be prudent to run like a child to his safety blanket. He was the President, after all.

But as soon as they were alone…

Cloud defeated the Remnants, had stopped the return of the Calamity. Sephiroth had been defeated once more.

And then another gift; the healing rains Aerith sent to cure the people of Edge washed over him. Through the multiple layers of clothes Rufus felt the tainted blackness that had been Geostigma melt away from him. But he didn't stay in the Church for long.

He had personal business to concentrate on now.

They, meaning Rufus and his four reunited Turks, made their way back to Healen Lodge for one last night. Tomorrow they could return to ShinRa headquarters and from there figure out their new place in the world.

But that would be tomorrow. Tonight was a whole different story.

"Reno. Rude. You two did well today. Get some rest. We'll talk in the morning," Rufus stood before them as he bid them goodnight, something he would never again take for granted. He was still weak from the Diamond Weapon attack, but without the Geostigma to suck the life from him he felt strong again in so many ways. He could stand before his Turks and feel worthy of their loyalty. Yes the bandages still wound their way around his body but that's just because he hadn't gotten the chance to remove them from under his numerous layers of clothing.

Reno mock saluted him but it was all in good humor-the redhead was a friend, as was Rude, who took a more personal approach and actually laid his strong gloved hand on the President's shoulder.

"Good to see you well again, Sir."

Rufus nodded with an almost blank expression but Rude saw just as well as everyone else how the corners of his lips turned up just the slightest bit.

"Yes. Thank you, Rude."

"Come on, partner," Reno drawled contentedly, and Rude followed Reno amiably to their room.

Next was Elena.

Rufus stood before her, looking down at the small blonde with respect clearly to be seen in his blue eyes.

"Elena."

"Sir," she nodded, smiling softly. She really hadn't ever been able to control her emotions, being the rookie of the group, and the next thing Rufus was aware of was being glomped merrily. He would deny it under all circumstances but it felt good to feel the girl there, reassuring himself that she was alright. He may be the man who could not cry or bleed, but even when the outside remained calm inside he was smiling like a loon.

And then she was gone, walking away to her own room after bidding Tseng goodnight.

Tseng…

"Sir."

"Tseng…" Rufus swallowed, feeling the edges of his restraint breaking. Tseng, always in control, nodded slightly.

"Perhaps we should retire to the bedroom, sir?"

"Y-yes, that's…a great idea," Rufus muttered. He made extra sure not to touch the man until they were behind locked doors because if he started he wouldn't be able to stop. There would be no restraint tonight.

That moment came soon enough. As soon as Rufus was in his large room, and Tseng -logical, intelligent Tseng-locked the door behind them, things escalated hastily.

"Goddesses, Tseng…" Rufus had the raven-haired Turk pinned to the door almost as soon as he had turned around from securing it. The President's hands roamed freely and swiftly, covering every inch of his precious Turk as if he couldn't believe he was really there in front of him. He wanted to say more-Gods, there was so much he wanted to say-but there was always that guard up that prevented him from doing so. He was a changed man in many ways but Rufus ShinRa always had a hard time giving into his feelings completely.

Luckily, Tseng understood.

"I'm alive," Tseng leaned down, pressing his lips to the soft skin right below Rufus' ear. "You didn't think I was leaving you yet, did you, Rufus?"

Hearing his name, not Sir or Mr. President, from Tseng's lips sent shivers throughout his entire body. Everything about his dark haired Turk was erotic and his voice was no exception.

"I was hoping not, Tseng. I didn't give you permission to quit on me just yet," he muttered. Tseng laughed quietly, huskily, and Rufus bit his lip to keep from moaning like a teenager at the sound alone.

"I hope that day never comes, Rufus," Cupping Rufus' jaw in his hand, Tseng tilted the blonds head up for a kiss that only broke when the necessity of air made them. Pale hands tangled themselves in black hair and lips crushed together once more, this time ferociously. Their need was rising almost too quickly, overpowering the need to talk and reassure the other. There would be time for talking later. Now was the time for comforting with actions, not words.

Tseng pushed away from the door and walked Rufus backwards to the bed, both collapsing in a heap on top of the sheets. Eager, trembling hands unbuttoned a Turk suit and slid underneath the white dress shirt underneath, touching firm skin. Tseng's hips found their way between Rufus' thighs and they moaned simultaneously at the pleasure of delicious friction over clothed hardness.

"Get your damned clothes off. I want to make sure you're okay," Rufus growled and Tseng leaned up and away for a few seconds to throw the coat on the floor and fumble with the buttons on his white dress shirt for too long. Rufus got impatient and finally just reached up, ripping the shirt apart and sending buttons flying. Tseng grinned lightly, eyes half lidded in something that was a mix of adoration and lust.

"Was that necessary, sir?" he mocked gently, teasing. Rufus growled again.

"Yes. I'll buy you a new one if it's so important to you."

"It's not," Tseng answered, leaning back down to assist the President in removing his layers as well. First came the white dress coat, something Tseng admired if for nothing else besides that it only had one button, and then things started getting complicated.

"Hurry up, Tseng!" Rufus groaned in mild irritation. "Or let me do it myself!"

"If you didn't wear six layers, it wouldn't be as time consuming," Tseng replied, shucking the black vest he had finally gotten removed to the floor and staring in hurt wonder at the next layer. A white dress shirt? With more than one button? Tseng pulled a Rufus and just ripped the shirt from the body beneath him only to find another black one under that one. It was like unwrapping a Nesting doll.

"Allow me," Rufus said and ripped the black shirt from his own body.

"How come I never realized how many layers you wore?" Tseng asked, looking at the almost bare upper body of his lover. Almost bare because now the only thing between them were the wraps that covered Rufus' chest.

"Because normally I removed some when I knew you were going to jump me," Rufus purred. "It's good to have you back."

"That's enough talk," Tseng muttered, eyes dark with lust and he carefully removed the bandages and let them pile on the floor. "I want to taste your skin…"

Rufus let his head lay back against a pillow and simply stroked soft ebony hair as his Turk put his lips to work covering each inch of unmarred torso, now free of the black taint of Geostigma. Rufus was trembling by the time Tseng slid lower to remove the white gauzy dress pants, leaving the President in only boxers.

"Tseng…" Rufus groaned quietly, trying not to growl and trying to plead, but Tseng saw the look in his lovers eyes and got off the bed to strip quickly. Before too long he was back between Rufus' thighs and plucking at the edges of Rufus' boxers. Wiggling about, Rufus arched and helped Tseng slide them off, leaving them both bare and panting as they gazed at each other with something akin to worship.

"You're so…perfect, Rufus…" Tseng moaned, and leaned down to take Rufus into his mouth. The blond yelped quietly, biting the knuckle of his pointer finger to keep from mentally scarring everyone else trying to sleep in the lodge with his screams, while the other hand trailed down and found a vice grip in raven locks. Tseng suckled quietly, nibbling and licking the sensitive organ before swallowing it whole. Rufus tasted something like copper in his mouth and found that he had pierced his own skin trying to hold in the noises Tseng was so easily drawing from him.

Their eyes locked for a moment as Tseng looked up as he gently sucked the tip and Rufus nearly came right then.

"Tseng, stop…I want you. Right. Now," Rufus demanded, growling, pale lips stained red. The Turk smirked lightly and withdrew his mouth to crawl up and press them to his lovers lips. He tasted blood and licked Rufus' lips, almost craving the taste. Finally he pulled their lips apart only to replace them with two of his fingers. Rufus took them into his mouth swiftly, wetting them and sucking while looking at Tseng dead on the entire time. Tseng's eyes darkened even further at the sight and this time it was he who growled. Removing his wet fingers he pushed Rufus' legs up to his chest and found his lovers entrance.

"You're a tease, Rufus," Tseng muttered, sliding the tip of one finger in. Rufus gasped and arched, panting and trembling.

"Who's being the tease now, Turk? Oh, Gods, more…please, more," Rufus cried out quietly, his voice deeper than normal and full of lust. Tseng complied easily-he always was one to obey-and slid another finger in and began moving them slowly. He took the extra time to prepare his lover as well as he could, not stopping until he found that bundle of nerves that made Rufus' eyes glaze over completely.

"Tseng! Tseng, right there…yes, yes, do it again…" Rufus moaned, not so quiet any more. Tseng hoped vaguely that Reno and Rude were too busy with their own doings to pay much attention to the noises Rufus was making but all the same couldn't really find it in him to care. It was beautiful and arousing to watch Rufus, the man who never cried nor bled, beg for him in such a way.

He finally pulled his fingers away and slid between those warm thighs, rubbing Rufus' sides lovingly.

"Ready?"

"If you don't fuck me now, I'm going to fire you," Rufus groaned. Tseng chuckled darkly and slowly pressed forward into the blond, making both of their expressions tense and go somewhat blank and pleasure overrode their minds.

From as eager as they were before, they couldn't find it within themselves to simply fuck each other senseless. What could have escalated into a nearly violent tempo stayed soft and gentle. They made love, moaning each others names quietly and every other nonsensical sweet nothings that came to their minds. Lips touched each other softly, arms were thrown around Tseng's neck as they climbed to that peak of pleasure together.

Finally, after what seemed like forever-neither wanting it to end but unable to hold off such intense bliss for much longer-Tseng pressed his lips to soft blond hair as he tensed, thrusting forwards slowly yet firmly one last time. Rufus arched his neck, panting against Tseng's collar bone and moaning out soft calls of 'yes, yes' as he felt his lover spill himself into his willing body. The blond wasn't far behind, a firm hand coming between them to stroke him to completion, and this time it was Tseng who gave little cries of encouragement as his lover found his end.

Afterward they couldn't seem to part. The simply lay there together, Tseng's body covering Rufus', and they softly kissed and touched until they were unable to keep their eyes awake any longer.

Down the hall, Rude, Reno, and Elena all gathered together in the makeshift living room, giggling to themselves. All three were in pajamas, relaxing and not so oblivious to the sounds that had been coming from the President's room.

"Wow, you think they could be a little quieter?" Reno chuckled. Elena rolled her eyes.

"The President thought Tseng was dead. You can barely blame them. And you're one to talk, Reno. I hear you and Rude-"

"That's enough, I'm jus' kiddin', they can scream all they want!" Reno quickly cut her off, causing Rude to chuckle deeply and Elena to outright laugh. Reno smiled, laughing along with them. It was a damn good feeling, having Laney-who he loved like a sister-and Tseng back (although he was guessing no one knew that better than the President, Reno guessed).

They were a family again.

"Yup. One big, messed up, horny family."

Rude and Elena looked at Reno, who blinked and then grinned, scratching his head.

"Hm…did I say that out loud, yo? Whoops…heh…"

"I'm…going to bed, now," Elena laughed. "And I swear to the Gods, Reno, if I'm not able to get to sleep 'cause you can't keep your hands off of Rude for one goddamned night-"

"Who can blame me?" Reno grinned, elbowing his partner gently. Rude grunted noncommittally but smiled nonetheless. Reno loved it when Rude smiled, especially without his sunglasses on like just now. He could watch those honey colored eyes sparkle and know that everything was alright.

"Well goodnight, fellas. See ya in the morning."

"G'night, Laney," Reno called and Rude nodded in her direction.

"Poor girl," Rude finally said. Reno glanced at his partner, cocking his head to the side.

"Why? Cause she was kidnapped by the Remnants? Psh, she's Turk, she's already over it-"

"No…I mean, she's...well, she has to live with four…"

"Homos?"

Rude looked at Reno disbelievingly and stood up, still shaking his head as he disappeared down the hall and into their bedroom muttering.

"What?" Reno asked innocently, sitting for a while longer and then shrugging and standing to follow. "What did I say?"


End file.
